It is known to apply lane-keep assist and/or lane-centering methods to vehicles traveling roadways. These methods rely on the continuous feed of information from a vision system mounted on the vehicle. The loss of vision system data may cause the various lane-keep-assist and lane-centering methods perform sub-optimally, or fail to perform their intended function.